p a r a d o x
by 1m4g1n3 dr4g0ns
Summary: many DaveJade oneshots thrown together in a haphazard, unoriginal way. Rated T because it's not M. And definitely not K. Rated Humor because maybe most will be funny? Might change.


**AN: Well… I can't see well. It's really dark and feels like 1AM but its only 11:15PM. Boohoo ;n; I'm writing this because I'm insanely in love with this pairing. Like, a lot. I haven't completely fimished Homestuck yet, but it's got me hooked. A great inspiration is Off-Broadway Aradia (Lily)'s cover of volatile times, found here: broad post /23995433582/princetavros-volatile-times-originally-by(minus the space) so… Imma try to make this realistic and type for about 30-45 mins while the first episode of P&Stocking) AU. Let's see if I can make this exactly 1000 words.**

_Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie… and not me._

Jade Harley was used to being lonely, so much to the extent that she decided to visit her friend Dave. Jade got ready, washed her face, and brushed her teeth twice, the usual. She dressed up in black leggings that reached her ankles, and a green blouse that went down to her mid thigh. She left her hair down, grabbed her purse and car keys, and drove out of her driveway.

Once she had parked, she got out and began walking. It was a bare field, a few things sticking out of the ground here and there. She walked quite a distance, but she knew Dave liked things quite, which was why he was always back here. She smiled at the thought of seeing him, rushing her step a little bit. She pulled a blanket out of her purse, laying it in front of him and sitting down.

"Hi Dave!" she smiled. He gave her a silent response.

"I'm sorry for not coming by yesterday. Terezi asked me to come over, asking if you were ok. She wanted to give you this," Jade slipped a card covered with scented doodles in front of Dave, who looked it, his face stoic. "I can tell her you saw it."

"John seems to be getting better. Remember how I told you he was sick? Well, Vriska forced him to go to a hospital. They checked him out; it was an infection from one of those wounds. Thank goodness it was that and not something worse! He would have come, but he had to go with Vriska to her job interview. Did you know she's going into the FBI? I would have never guessed!" Jade laughed, and then continued.

"Rose and Kanaya want to get married. Of course, not officially, but they want a small thing, maybe at Aradia's house; she has such a huge backyard! I told them I'd help out in any way that I can, and I got put in charge of invites! Here, I think I have one here," She rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a pearl and purple colored invitation. "The colors are pearl, and jade/lavender. That's cool, it's 'jade'!" She giggled, gently putting the invitation back in her bag. "They're probably not going to get married in a couple of months, though. It's ok, they don't mind waiting."

"I was talking to Karkat yesterday, and he said you were his friend! Can you believe that?" She stopped talking, leaning over and adjusting Dave's shades a bit before she continued talking excitedly. "He won't admit it to anyone, but it slipped out before he could correct himself! He was red in the face, it was so cute~" She sighed happily, switching her position so that she was lying on her back and her feet were swinging in the air.

"I don't know if you remember, but Tavros is re-learning how to walk. Last week, I drove him to the session. It's in a gymnastics studio because of the horizontal bars; they help him support his body. He must be pretty toned in his arms! He is doing pretty well, but he still uses the crutches and occasionally, his chair. He hasn't had enough practice to walk by himself."

"Um… I was with Jane a few days ago, and Dirk came. He asked me how you were doing, and I told him that he could visit you… But he refused. He said… he wouldn't know what to say… So he didn't come. But I can tell him if you want him to come!" Dave's face remained still while he listened to her.

"Sollux asked if he could see your computer… He wanted something… I don't remember exactly, it was really complicated." Silence. "I'll tell him no then! I don't think he'd mind if I called him now…" She fished her green phone out of her bag, and dialed the troll's number. On second ring, he answered.

"Thith ith Thollux thpeaking."

"Hi, Sollux! It's Jade!"

"Jade, I have Caller ID." He retorted.

"Whoops, sorry!" she laughed quietly.

"Did you jutht call me to thay hi?"

"Uh, no! Of course not! I wanted to tell you that Dave doesn't want you going through his computer. He'd call you, but I don't think he has your number, so.."

"…" There was no reply from the other end.

"…Sollux?"

"…"

"Sollux, are you there?" She had thought he hung up on her, or maybe lost reception.

"Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Dave ith dead."

"…" She sucked her breath in quickly, but exhaled slowly. "Yes, I know."

"He wath athathinated, Jade. He ith not alive. You cannot athk him for computer aktheth."

"I know, Sollux, I just—"

"Jutht what? Pretending he'th alive ithn't going to mathically brin' him back. You know that better than I do, Jade. He'th been gone for what, a month?"

"…"

"Bye, Jade." He hung up briefly.

Jade sat up, looking up.

"Look at me. I'm talking to a grave. Dave's grave! He's been gone for 23 days and I can't go to bed without crying myself to sleep." She didn't realize she was crying until a tear landed on her hand. She reached over, grabbing the framed picture of Dave and pulling it to her chest.

"You know, I'll never fall in love. Unless God makes me another Strider like you…"

"Dear Knight of Time…"

Then, she left.


End file.
